The present disclosure relates to the information technology field. More specifically, this disclosure relates to the management of mobile computing devices in emergency conditions.
A computer system can comprise of multiple computing systems—that include mobile devices—that are communicatively linked over a network. The mobile devices may include smart devices, such as tablets, laptops, cellular devices, and/or desktop computers. Digital information of each mobile device owner may be extracted from the mobile devices—with the owner's permission and over the network.